


Добряк

by PradaJpg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: И порою Юра не понимал: кого он ненавидит больше? Виктора или япошку? Вроде бы все логично: кто отбирает у него тренера, того и нужно ненавидеть. Только с каждой улыбкой Виктора не в его сторону, с каждой похвалой или минутой свободного времени, которая доставалась кому-то еще, Юра хотел кинуть чем-нибудь тяжелым в Никифорова.





	

Ставя программу сразу двоим Юриям, Виктор не до конца понимал, что в это время творилось с младшим. 

С виду все оставалось как раньше: Плисецкий орал на японца, порою хорошенько пиздил его, но при этом старался кататься лучше него. В глазах пацана все еще ощущалась та искра борьбы, что позволяла ему быть лучше. Лучше во всем: катании, ощущении музыки и обычной пробежке.

Это оставалось только с виду. Юра был боевым парнем, но даже его уезд Виктора подкосил. Он психовал, воспринял за своего рода предательство выбор мужчины. В конце концов, как можно было уехать за несколько тысяч километров ради располневшего нытика?

Вот и Плисецкий не понимал. Сдаваться, правда, тоже не собирался. Его главной целью была победа с тренером Никифоровым. Ни второе место с Яковом, ни даже первое. Все точно распланировано, оставалось только найти Виктора.

Юра и нашел. Не сразу догнал, где именно прячется мужчина, но упорность осла в этом случае хорошенько помогла парню в этом нелегком деле.

И каково было его удивление, когда он понял: Виктор попросту забыл об обещании. Все эти годы Юра жил теми словами, внутри тая лишь одну надежду. А все это растворилось в кислоте, когда Виктор с миловидной улыбкой на лице ранил похлеще пилы.

Кому как ни Юре знать, что улыбка Виктора ничего не значит. Мужчина спокойно может унизить человека, втоптать лицом в грязь с растянутыми до ушей губами. Но в тот момент, когда Юра стоял рядом с япошкой, улыбка больно резала по внутренностям.

С екающим сердцем, но Плисецкий вытерпел. Пообещал порвать этого… как звали этого нытика? Даже внутри себя он не мог назвать соперника Юрием: считал, что на льду есть место только одному — и это сам Плисецкий.

Он упорно это доказывал: завтракал, тренировался и общался с Виктором, когда рядом сидел ненавистный ему человек. И порою Юра не понимал: кого он ненавидит больше? Виктора или япошку?

Вроде бы все логично: кто отбирает у него тренера, того и нужно ненавидеть. Только с каждой улыбкой Виктора не в его сторону, с каждой похвалой или минутой свободного времени, которая доставалась кому-то еще, Юра хотел кинуть чем-нибудь тяжелым в Никифорова.

Детская, толком не обоснованная ревность — и это Юра понимал. Но не мог унять ни бушующих гормонов, ни эмоций, что заставляли тренироваться до полного издыхания, когда зал пустовал. Потом все по старой пластинке: крики, что он победит, ложный блеск в глазах и дырень в молодой неокрепшей душе.

Кажется, Юра медленно ломался.

Ломался морально из-за одного человека и осознания, что постепенно он привязывается к нему, не совсем как к тренеру. Поначалу парень уверял себя, мол, чушь собачья. Какие тут чувства, он же не педик в конце концов? 

Потом не понимал: как его угораздило пропустить в сердце эту недопустимую тягу к мужчине, который на столько старше его? Собственными мыслями Юра приравнивал себя ко всем тем тупым фанаткам, которые видели в Викторе лишь объект сексуальных мечтаний.

Благо, скоро парень образумился, понял, что тянет его к силе Виктора, его упорности и необъятной возвышенности. Даже зависть была белая, когда Никифоров в очередной раз показывал нерадивым ученикам «как нужно».

Чем больше Юра привязывался к человеку, а не тренеру, все росла ревность. Эта жгучая веревка сдавливала ребра, точно мешая прыгать. Даже япошка успел заметить это изменение, раз посмел упрекнуть его:

— Тебе плохо? Ты чуть носом не зарылся в лед, — и голос ровный, обеспокоенный. 

Юре было противно, не более. Чтоб его еще и жалели? Упасите, пожалуйста, и заприте свою жалость вместе со слабостью в темном подвале.

— За собой следи. Ты каждый прыжок выполняешь абы как, а еще меня в чем-то упрекаешь, — недоброжелательно ответил Юра.  
На краю сознания плескалась догадка: что этот Юри все-таки прав, но Плисецкий не позволил мысли распуститься дальше. Послал черту эти переживания, нервно покусывая губы в тайне ото всех.

Он честно изо всех скрывал чувства, ненужные эмоции, поддерживал образ нервозного гопника. Ему даже это удавалось, если бы не дрожащее по ночам тело на неудобном футоне. Потому что в этом доме даже кроватей нормальных нет, не считая очкастого. У него есть кровать, у Юры — нет.

Плакать себе Юра не позволял: не баба он, да и чувства должны пройти. Должны ведь?..

Юра хотел этого: вместе с влечением должны были уйти бессонные ночи и косые взгляды на мужчину во время тренировок. Но как бы парень не хотел, с каждым днем эмоции к хитрому Никифорову приобретали новые оттенки.

Ярость, ненависть, порочные мысли и нежная влюбленность. До поездки в Японию парень даже не подозревал, что все эти чувства можно испытать к одному человеку. Что уж говорить, до этого Юре даже девушки не особо нравились.

Важным для него всегда являлся спорт, а Виктор совмещал в себе невообразимые данные к катанию и те качества, которые привлекли до этого таившиеся внутри парня помыслы. В самом деле, Виктор был почти что идеалом, если бы не забыл обещание, не уехал и не тренировал японца.

Слишком много «если бы».

Если бы рвало изнутри, резало, скреблось, но все, что делал Юра, — продолжал кататься.

Катался, когда сил не оставалось. Катался, когда хвалил не его. Катался, когда получал одобрение со стороны Виктора.

В последнем случае, правда, разгорался спичкой, ехал будто быстрее. Точно в помещение пробрался порыв воздуха и нес его, нес на всех парах к победе. Ради таких моментом Юра готов был терпеть присутствие очкастого рядом.

В свою очередь тот старался не отставать, даже похудел за короткое время, что еще больше раздражало Юру.

Он понимал: япошка тоже хочет победы, возможно, стремится к ней даже дольше, чем Плисецкий. Бесился, когда у нытика что-то получалось, фыркал на это и пытался превзойти его, но все же понимал.

Единственный, кого он не понимал — Виктор. И не понимал Юра его помыслы: не может такой любвеобильный до славы человек хотеть победы двух своих соперников. Как бы не хотел верить парень в чистые помыслы Никифорова — у него не выходило.

Об этом он думал много. Выстраивал разные логически цепочки, но каждая казалось тупее прежней. Однажды парень все же не выдержал, подошел к мужчине, дыша тому почти в ключицы и на полном серьезе спросил:

— Че ты замышляешь?

В ответ получил доброжелательную улыбку, в честность которой Юра не поверил ни на йоту.

— Ты о чем? — сделал вид, будто не понял, а Юра был уверен, что светлые глаза прищурились.

— Не притворяйся, — буркнул Юра, — Ты никогда не делаешь просто так: во всем находишь выгоду. Поэтому отвечай, что ты задумал? — говорил Юра уверенно, а у самого ноги едва не подкашивались от близкого присутствия Никифорова.

От его одного только вида, от едва уловимых ноток парфюма, смешанных с собственным запахом тела мужчины.

— Ну-ну, не наговаривай на меня, мальчишка, — от этого небрежного «мальчишка» Юра чуть не зашипел, но слушать продолжил, — я просто решил дать двум слабакам шанс в хорошую жизнь.  
Вроде похвалил, вроде втоптал в грязь — в этом весь Виктор.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты у нас типа добряк?

Юра не верил, да и не поверит. Сейчас он, по правде говоря, просто хотел как можно дольше стоять так: рядом с Никифоровым, в опасной близости, пусть зная, что большего не будет. Парню вполне хватало этого. 

— Я всегда им был, — мужчина блаженно прикрыл глаза на секунду и продолжил: — По мне разве не видно?

В попытке стать хоть немного выше, Юра задрал голову, подбородком задевая грудь Виктора и сказал:

— Честно? Не особо.

Виктор не расстраивается — нет. Лишь шире улыбается, от чего по спине Юры проходят зябкие мурашки.

— А каким я всегда был? Давай, расскажи мне.

В непрямой насмешке, Виктор поддел чужой подбородок указательным пальцем. Юре пришлось приподняться на носках, чтобы неприятные тянущие покалывания не так сильно ощущались на шее — настолько сильно его вынудили задрать голову.

Глоток воздуха стал в горле непроходимым комком. С усилием сглотнув вмиг ставшую вязкой слюну, Юра начал:

— Гадкий, самовлюбленный и жутко эгоистичный, но никак не добрый, — на одном дыхании выпалил парень, вместе с тем пытаясь унять дрожащее в бешенном ритме сердце. Не бьющееся, не стучащее — именно дрожащее в унисон со сбившимся дыханием.

Даже катаясь по несколько часов без остановки, Юра старался держать свое дыхание равномерным, а тут — глянь, из-за одного взгляда и присутствия рядом все пошло по накатанной.

— Именно потому что я такой плохой, ты смотришь на меня глазами преданной собаки на тренировках? — улыбка дьявола, не больше и не меньше.

Все, конечная — воздух окончательно выбило из легких.

В желании хоть что-то ответить, Юра раскрыл рот рыбой на суше, но из горла вырвался лишь глухой, едва слышный хрип. 

Будто камнем по башке стукнуло, и Плисецкий вмиг отскочил от мужчины. Попятился назад, все еще не смея прикрыть побледневшие губы. 

Его раскрыли, даже нет, позорно заметили его тупые попытки скрыть чувства.

Его назвали «собакой» без капли сожаления.

Юре хотелось подбежать, со всей силы вмазать по смазливому лицу, но он понимал — не за что. В это ситуации был виноват только он и никто другой. Плисецкий сам по уши влюбился, сам спалился, сам подошел с этим разговором и сам наговорил гадостей Виктору.

Сам.

Если он такой самостоятельный, то и справиться со всем Юра был обязан сам.

Ноги, будто чужие, несли прочь его с этого места — он просто сбежал. Не оглядываясь, не думая ни о чем — только горло отчего-то жгло. И только подбородок в наглой издевке все еще помнил касание пальца Виктора.

 

*** 

 

Самым сложным оказалось делать вид, что слова Виктора не задели его.

Кататься не выходило совсем: то парень не попадал в ритм, то падал на самых легких движениях, то напрочь забывал, что нужно делать. Поднимался потом, правда, но толку от этого было мало. Только новые ушибы и маты из-за постоянных неудач.

За всем следили и Виктор, и япошка. Насмешливый взгляд первого и жалеющий — второго бесили до глубины души. Парень еле сдерживался, чтобы не послать все к черту и не улететь в Россию. Подальше от Виктора, чувств и отвратительного позора.

Не дождавшись конца тренировки, парень свалил в раздевалку. Он не ждал, что за ним кто-то ломанется, да и не хотел этого. Побыть в одиночестве, немного обдумать произошедшее — самое логичное и необходимое в такой ситуации. 

Непослушными пальцами Юра расшнуровал коньки, поставил их на место и выдохнул. Впервые коньки ему показались тяжелыми оковами, что при каждом движении впивались острыми иглами во все: пятку, пальцы и косточку на внешней стороне ноги. 

Вытянув уставшие ноги, парень прикрыл глаза и откинул светлые пряди назад. Возвращаться домой, во временное пристанище, не хотелось, но и оставаться здесь, когда за стеной катается япошка под пристальным взглядом Виктора, было нельзя. Просто потому что было немного больно.

Может, это юношеские переживания, первая любовь и вся подобная мутотень, но парню действительно было больно. Не так, как когда он сломал ногу — нет. Просто легкие горели, лицо жгло и руки покалывало от ревности и понимания: толку с этой любви не будет.

Виктор был старше. Виктор не смотрел на таких. У Виктора была куча поклонников.

Он был мелким гопником. Он был просто идиотом, раз влюбился. Он должен был забыть о Никифорове. 

Должен, но не мог.

Наверное, поэтому не двигался с места: сидел на проклятой скамейке и вслушивался. Пытался разобрать разговоры за стеной, но выходило тщетно.

Юра не знал, сколько просидел вот так, почти не шевелясь, пока в раздевалку не заявился запыхавшийся, но жутко довольный япошка.

Парня аж перекосило от этого блестящего добротой лица. Он завидовал, хотя и понимал, что Юри не виноват. Только поделать, как и раньше, Плисецкий с собой ничего мог.

— Ты чего раньше ушел? — спросил он у Юры, переводя дыхание.

— Не твоего ума дело, — в привычной манере огрызнулся Плисецкий, не желая больше ни с кем говорить.

Захотел и ушел. Кому какое дело до этого? Уж точно не япошке — пусть тренируется, но его не трогает.

— Он просто хочет с треском проиграть тебе, — все тот же веселый, лживо добрый голос, стоит Виктору войти в помещение.

На такое Юра поджимает губы, зло смотрит на этих двоих, но не отвечает. 

Медленно, никуда не торопясь, Юра поднялся с места, прихватил с собой спортивную сумку и в молчаливом одиночестве вышел за дверь. До него еще доносились голоса Юри и Виктора, но Плисецкий их не слышал. Сжимал губы до посинения. Шагал отсюда прочь. 

И чего раньше не ушел?

 

***

 

Поздним вечером входил в онсен Юра несмело. Холод обдувал покрытую мурашками кожу, но парень знал, что скоро будет тепло. 

— Мне кажется, или у тебя даже плавки леопардовые?

От голоса Юра незаметно вздрогнул, тут же оборачиваясь. Виктор стоял в нескольких шагах от него, голый и довольный. До этого Плисецкий думал, что в такое время источники точно никто не посетит, поэтому предпочел их непонятной бочке.

Виктор же, мастер, как обычно разрушил его планы.

— Ты вообще голый, умолкни.

Сил смотреть на голого Виктора не было — Юра поспешно отвел взгляд, но не засмущался. Он не из тех, кто будет вещать, аки маленькая бабенция, что увидел мужской детородный. Просто было неуютно от осознания, что совсем рядом обнаженный Никифоров.

— Тут принято быть голым. Неужели ты не уважаешь чужие традиции? — даже не видя мужчину, Юра ощущал его улыбку.

— Срать я хотел, — зло буркнул и шагнул в теплую, почти горячую воду так, в плавках и без совести.

— Как я и думал, — послышалось тихое, точно не Виктор сказал, после чего в паре метров от него вода пошла волнами — в онсен залез еще и Никифоров.

Недовольство Юры скрылось в бульканье воды: Виктор опустил на взмокшие светлые пряди свою ладонь и заставил парня до носа погрузиться в жидкость.

Вырваться удалось не сразу. Виктор, зараза, держал крепко. От рукоплесканий вода рядом пошла частыми вонами, нарушаемая смехом Виктора.

— Хули ты ржешь? — едва отдышавшись, спросил парень.

Устало плюхаясь обратно в воду, он попытался расслабиться. Рядом с Никифоровым выходило не очень, но парень старался, честно.

— Ну и где твои манеры, мальчишка? — театрально закатив глаза, спросил Виктор.

— Там, где и твои трусы, потерялись, — все еще злой за недавнюю выходку мужчины, ответил Юра.

Виктор не ответил — Юра лишь облегченно вздохнул. По самые плечи погрузился в воду, вытянул длинные ноги вперед и откинул голову. Было почти хорошо, если бы не витавшее в воздухе напряжение от предельной близости тренера.

Хотелось спрятаться, нырнуть с головой, чтобы стать незаметным, но Юра еще не совсем поехал крышей. Тяжело дышал, покрасневший от жары, и не шевелился.

Казалось, что каждое случайное движение может стать последним. 

Некогда легкие беседы с Виктором испарились. Обещания, указания — Юра подумал, что из-за своих чувств он всего этого лишился. Захотелось достать из головы слова «нравится», «люблю» и вставить другие «тренировка» и «не-думай-о-том-что-Виктор-совсем-рядом».

— Так как давно? — неожиданно спросил Виктор, отчего парень напрягался всем телом.

— Как давно что?

— Как давно ты влюбился в меня?

Юра едва не захлебнулся от такой откровенности и наглости.

— О таком не говорят просто так, идиот.

Он понял, что отрицать бесполезно, но открытое упоминание об его чувствах смущало и злило одновременно. 

— Не говорят, — согласился Виктор. Но потом резко вздернул чужой подбородок вновь, заставляя Юру смотреть на него, продолжая, — Но ты же должен понимать, что этот разговор необходим?

Не люби Юра этого мужчину, плюнул бы в смазливую рожу прямо сейчас, ей-богу. 

Ответить Плисецкому не дали:

— Сам видишь, как это влияет на твое катание. Падаешь даже, когда просто стоишь.

Юра был согласен, но головой все равно дернул, вырываясь из несильной хватки.

— Я и без тебя знаю, — почти прорычал, не смотря в глаза Виктору. — Это пройдет, и я выиграю у этого япошки. Не парь мне мозг, а, — уверенно проговорил парень, сам же в свои слова не веря. 

— А пока ты собираешься кататься, как курица на льду? 

От такого сравнения руки Юры нервно дернулись, но он понял одно: Виктор прав. 

— А ты че предлагаешь, добряк? Сдаться и свалить отсюда? — злость закипала, казалось, скоро вырвется наружу.

— На такое ты не способен, — радушно сообщил Виктор, и пальцы его вновь двинулись к лицу Юры, но тут же были остановлены рукой парня.

Он перехватил крепкое мужское запястье тонкими пальцами и прошипел на грани слышимости:

— Не смей.

Кожа под пальцами была влажная, теплая, а мышцы напряженные. Юра даже ощутил выступающие вены сквозь тонкую кожу — тут же отпустил руку Виктора.

— Но ты ведь сам хочешь этого.

Юра прикрыл дрожащие веки, и проговорил четко, насколько позволяли эмоции и происходящее:

— Ты взрослый, мать твою, мужик. Должен понимать, каково мне сейчас. Так какого хрена продолжаешь прикасаться и делать эти пидорские намеки?

Высказал. Должно было полегчать, но будто еще пару килограмм повесили гирей на душу. Стало тяжело дышать вмиг, а в ушах звон и не думал проходить.

Вмиг бы вскочить, убежать отсюда вон, от откровенного разговора, но ноги непослушные. Юра боится снова упасть перед Виктором — слишком позорно.

— Я понимаю, — неожиданно серьезным тоном заговорил мужчины. — А вот ты, мальчишка, — Виктор ткнул пальцем в мокрую макушку Юры, — а вот ты не понимаешь, каково мне.

Юра молился, умолял, чтобы ему просто показалось. Внутри хотелось стать незаметной желейной массой, изо рта вырывалось только нервное:

— Каково тебе может быть, бля?! Ты всеобщий любимчик публики, обольститель хуев. Тебе мало этого, что ли? Какого хрена продолжаешь издеваться надо мной?

Впервые за последний час Юра по своему желанию посмотрел в глаза Виктора и не увидел там привычной радости. Энергетика опасности исходила от обычно позитивного человека — Юра поежился, хоть вода все еще горячила тело.

— Никто над тобой не издевается. Как ты сказал, пидорские намеки? Ты любишь меня, поэтому и делаю. Разве это не логично?

— Так ты, блять, меня не любишь! Это ненормально, понимаешь, ебанный ты ублюдок? — сорвался Юра.   
Почти что кричал, трясясь от возмущения. Как этот здоровый лоб не мог понять, что Юре почти физически больно от этого? Он невзрослый, он не знает, как себя правильно вести. Он просто подросток, который запутался.

— Только русский может любить человека своего пола и кричать, что это ненормально. Все же глупый мальчишка, — с расцветающей на устах улыбкой проговорил Виктор.   
В отличие от Юры он не кричал, говорил спокойно и отчетливо. 

— Нужно быть действительно ебанатом, чтобы обсуждать такое с голым мужчиной, который старше тебя фиг знает на столько, — согласился Юра, сам еще не отошедший от происходящего.

Нервы, гормоны — все бушевало, устраивало бунт. У парня создавалось впечатление, что еще пара минут, и он взорвется. 

— Тебя так беспокоит мой возраст? — все же поинтересовался Виктор.

— Тебя еще, скажи, не беспокоит, что в тебя втюхался малолетка.

Голос у Юры усталый, точно безнадежный. Слова о любви ему даются тяжело, но измученный разум поддается на такое легче.

— А как же это знаменитое русское «любви возраст не помеха»?

— Это относится к тем случаям, если два человека любят, умник херов.

Пуще прежнего лицо мужчины озарила улыбка, и он произнес:

— Тогда это наш случай, бездарность?

Юра даже упустил это обидное «бездарность» и замер, не дыша.

— Повтори, че ты сказал или я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Ты о чем? — усмехнувшись, пролепетал Виктор.

Откровенная насмешка, но вся эта тяжесть мигом упала с плеч парня. Неожиданно стало легче дышать, что Юра и сделал: вдохнул полной грудью, расправил плечи.

Все казалось выдумкой неумелого писателя: он и Виктор совсем рядом, и последний почти сказал, что чувства не безответны. Так ведь? Юре хотелось в это просто верить. 

Возраст, япошка, соревнования и то, что ни у кого из них нет груди — не волнует. Просто потому что впервые Юре кажется, что улыбка у Никифорова настоящая, нелживая. Кому не захочется, чтобы неоднократный победитель так улыбался только ему?

Вот и Плисецкий хотел. Хотел, но не удержался от язвительного:

— Ебало скоро треснет от лыбы.

— Все же манерам тебя учить и учить, — выдохнул мужчина, и щелкнул Юру по носу аккуратными пальцами.

Переносица парня тут же сморщилась, а нос вздернулся. Никифоров на это заулыбался пуще прежнего.

— Че ты творишь? И лыбу свою идиотскую убери, бесит, — бурчит, как раньше. От сердца так, а сам готов засмеяться от счастья.

— Уберу, непременно уберу.

И правда убрал. Дернул Юру за отросшие космы, притянул себе и осторожно, будто пробуя, осваиваясь на новой территории, коснулся чужих губ. Прошелся по ним языком, не отказал себе в возможности куснуть непослушного протеже за губу.

О таком Юра не мечтал: вообще себя и Виктора вместе не представлял. Считал зазорным одну только мысль, а теперь жалел об этом.

Целоваться он не умел, но горячие губы Никифорова ощущал отчетливо, и когда чужой язык скользнул в его рот, не противился. Впитывал информацию губкой, стараясь неумело отвечать на поцелуй, даже в отместку прикусил хозяйничающий в его рту язык.

Это определенно было в новинку, но даже такому строптивому Юре эта новинка пришлась по вкусу.

Лишь когда чужие руки скользнули по костлявым бокам, крепким бедрам, обтянутым тканью плавок, Юра резко отпрянул.

— Охуел?

Облизываясь, Юра отполз чуть дальше от мужчины.

— Только не говори, мальчишка, что ты не хотел этого.

— Хотел, не хотел. Какая хуй разница? Не так же быстро!

Юра не смущался и в этот раз, просто был морально не готов к такому. Тут был его первый нормальный поцелуй, а этот Никифоров заходит слишком далеко. И плевать, что дыхание к черту сбилось, а тело отзывалось на эти мимолетные прикосновения. 

Больше попыток сблизиться с Плисецким в этот вечер мужчина не принимал, за что парень был ему премного благодарен. Ему стоило отойти от недавних событий, осознать свое везение и проверить: сможет ли он теперь нормально кататься. Отчего-то парень верил, что да, он сможет победить япошку.

В молчании они провели около получаса, слушая завывание ветра и редкий шум шин проезжающих машин. Юра полностью размок, расслабился и почти смирился с мыслью, что он откровенный педик. 

И лишь когда они собрались идти по своим комнатам, Юра не удержался, спросил:

— И все-таки, зачем ты нас тренируешь?

— По доброте душевной, сказал же, неумеха на льду. Я просто добряк, — он не признался, опять соврал.

По крайней мере, Юра ни разу ему сейчас не поверил.


End file.
